Besessen
by Astarothe
Summary: Aufgehäufte Körper aus denen das Blut noch heraus sickerte, ein Boden der von Blut durchtränkt und der bestückt war mit Fleischfetzen einiger Opfer waren alles was sie noch sahen.Inmitten all dieses Wahnsinns stand Cifer. Blutbesudelt-lachend....


BESESSEN  
  
.....und er kam aus der Gummizelle raus.Er hatte wieder dieses irre Funkeln in den Augen und begann psychopathisch zu lachen.  
  
Er schlachtete jeden aus dem Garden ab, bis nur noch seine sogenannten "Freunde" am Leben waren.  
  
Xell war grade dabei Sell zu suchen und sie zu warnen,doch es war bereits zu spÃ¤t:  
  
Sie hing am Eingang zu seinem Quartier und ihr Blut tropfte auf den Boden.  
  
Xell versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrÃ¼cken, doch bevor er sich weiter darum kÃ¼mmern konnte, hÃ¶rte er Cifer schon scheinheilig freundlich nach Rinoa rufen.Xell stÃ¼rzte zu ihr hin und sagte ihr dass sie nicht gehen soll, doch sie glaubte Xell(von allen nur Chicken-Wussy genannt)nicht und rannte gutglÃ¤ubig zu ihrer groÃŸen Liebe Cifer.  
  
Als Xell die beiden erreichte,fiel Rinoa grade um Cifers Hals und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.Das NÃ¤chste was man sahm war wie Blut aus Rinoas Mund quoll und sie schreien wollte-doch sie konnte nicht.Cifer hatte ihr die Zunge abgebissen und spuckte sie soeben zu Boden.  
  
Er sah sie gleichgÃ¼ltig an,packte ihren Hals und hob sie wÃ¼rgend hoch.  
  
"......dein Herz gehÃ¶rt mir du billige Schlampe..."  
  
"......?"  
  
Noch bevor Rinoa dazu kam, auch nur zu versuchen ein Wort zu stammeln, holte Cifer aus,stieÃŸ mit seinem Arm durch sie hindurch und hatte ihr Herz auf der anderen Seite in der Hand.  
  
Sie blickte ihn mit einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens, vermischt mit UnverstÃ¤ndnis, an bevor ihre Augen leblos erstarrten.  
  
Cifer zog seinen Arm zurÃ¼ck und ihr toter KÃ¶rper fiel zu Boden.  
  
Obwohl Xell sich sehr zurÃ¼ckhalten musste, sich bei all dem Blut und den Innereien nicht zu Ã¼bergeben,stÃ¼rmte er auf Cifer zu.Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn und er wollte nur noch eins.  
  
Rache.  
  
Er gab alles,um seine Freunde zu rÃ¤chen und seine Wut machte ihn nur noch stÃ¤rker.  
  
-Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen Cifer und er wusste es.  
  
Der stand nur seelenruhig in dem was er soeben angerichtet hatte und leckte glÃ¼cklich und selbstzufrieden wie ein Kind das grade einen Lolli bekommen hat langsam und genieÃŸerisch das Blut von seiner Gunblade.  
  
Xell versuchte ihn anzugreifen-erfolglos.  
  
Er wurde mit einer immensen Wucht gegen die Wand geschleudert und fiel in den Brunnen.Er raffte sich wieder auf und bekam Cifers Gunblade zu fassen, weil dieser sich grade nÃ¤her mit Rinoas Leiche beschÃ¤ftigt hatte.  
  
Xell holte weit aus und trieb die Klinge durch Cifers KÃ¶rper wie einen SpieÃŸ durch rohes Fleisch.  
  
Cifers selbstzufriedenes Grinsen erstarrte.WÃ¼rde er etwa gegen Chickie verlieren???Er schleuderte seinen Mantel beseite und riss die Gunblade aus sich heraus.Xell konnte es nicht fassen.  
  
Wieso lebt der Typ noch?  
  
Ehe er sich versah, hatte Cifer die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe bzw. Xell wÃ¼rgend an den Hals gegriffen.  
  
WÃ¤hrend Xells Augen vor Druck begannen hervorzuquellen und sein Gesicht immer dunkler anlief, fing Cifer vor lauter Blutverlust an zu keuchen und ihm wurde fast schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft konnte Xell sich aus dem Griff des bereits taumelnden Cifers herauswinden und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Er sah sich um.Auf dem Boden liegend sah er Cifers Schwachstelle. Ciferversuchte ihm zuvor zu kommen, doch Xell erreichte sie frÃ¼her.  
  
Er zerbrach die Gunblade.  
  
Als Cifer das sah , glÃ¼hte ein wahnsinniges Feuer in seinen Augen auf.  
  
Alles was die Bewohner aus der Nachbarstadt Balamb noch zu sehen bekamen und hÃ¶ren bekamen war ein Schrei.  
  
- ein Schrei der sie aufschreckte und zum Garden laufen lieÃŸ:  
  
Ein riesiger Krater im Boden des Gardens, aufgehÃ¤ufte tote KÃ¶rper aus denen das Blut noch heraus sickerte, ein Boden auf dem es von Blutlachen nur so wimmelte und der bestÃ¼ckt war mit Fleischfetzen einiger Opfer waren alles was sie noch sahen.  
  
Inmitten all dieses Wahnsinns stand Cifer. Blutbesudelt.....lachend. 


End file.
